looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Looney Tunes and Casper Show
The Looney Tunes and Casper Show is an American animated television series developed by Spike Brandt, Tony Cervone, Tom Ruegger, Sherri Stoner and Deanna Oliver. The show was produced by Warner Bros. Television Animation in association with Amblin Entertainment, Universal Cartoon Studios and The Harvey Entertainment Company. The series ran on The WB as part of the Kids' WB block from 1999 throughout 2002. Synopsis Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck, Buster and Babs Bunny (no relation), Yakko, Wakko and Dot, Casper and Spooky are the four main groups of two or three hosts for the series. Still under construction... Characters Still under construction... Locations ACME Acres Still under construction... Warner Bros. Studios (only in The Warner Siblings episodes) Still under construction... Whipstaff Manor Still under construction... Scare School Still under construction... The Farm Still under construction... Production Writing Still under construction... Voices Still under construction... Animation Animation work on The Looney Tunes and Casper Show was farmed out to several different studios over the course of the show's production. The animation companies included Tokyo Movie Shinsha (now known as TMS Entertainment), Wang Film Productions, and Rough Draft Korea, and most The Looney Tunes and Casper Show ''episodes frequently had animation from different companies in each episode's respective segments. ''The Looney Tunes and Casper Show was made with a higher production value than standard television animation; the show had a higher cel count than most TV cartoons. The Looney Tunes and Casper Show characters often move fluidly and do not regularly stand still and speak, as in other television cartoons. Music Still under construction... Episodes Season 1 (1999-2000) # Welcome to Whipstaff Manor (half-hour pilot) # TBA/TBA/TBA # TBA/TBA/TBA # TBA/TBA/TBA # TBA/TBA/TBA # TBA/TBA/TBA # TBA/TBA/TBA # TBA/TBA/TBA # TBA/TBA/TBA # TBA/TBA/TBA # TBA/TBA/TBA # Casperblanca (half-hour special) # It's Halloween at Whipstaff Manor (half-hour halloween special) # TBA/TBA/TBA # TBA/TBA/TBA # TBA/TBA/TBA # TBA/TBA/TBA # TBA/TBA/TBA # TBA/TBA/TBA # TBA/TBA/TBA # TBA/TBA/TBA # TBA/TBA/TBA # TBA/TBA/TBA # TBA/TBA/TBA # TBA/TBA/TBA # TBA/TBA/TBA Season 2 (2000-2001) Season 3 (2001-2002) Cast ''Looney Tunes'' *Joe Alaskey as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester Pussycat, Sylvester Junior, Tweety Bird, Speedy Gonzales, Henery Hawk, Claude Cat, Marvin the Martian, Beaky Buzzard and Cecil Turtle *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Hubie and Bertie *Bill Farmer as Foghorn Leghorn, Wile E. Coyote and Ralph Wolf *Billy West as Elmer Fudd *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam, Pepé Le Pew and Gossamer *Jim Cummings as the Tasmanian Devil, Sam Sheepdog and Rocky *Rob Paulsen as Mac Gopher *Jess Harnell as Tosh Gopher *Frank Welker as the Road Runner, Hector the Bulldog, Barnyard Dawg, Marc Anthony, K-9, Henry Bear, Slowpoke Rodriguez, Charlie Dog, Hugo the Abominable Snowman and Mugsy *Stan Freberg as Pete Puma and Junior Bear *Jeff McCarthy as Michigan J. Frog *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny, Petunia Pig, Pussyfoot and Sniffles *Tress MacNeille as Melissa Duck, Penelope Pussycat, Miss Prissy and Mama Bear *June Foray as Granny and Witch Hazel ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny *Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny and Marcia the Martian *Joe Alaskey as Plucky Duck *Billy West as Hamton J. Pig *Frank Welker as Furrball Pussycat, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper and Gogo Dodo *Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil *Danny Cooksey as Montana Max *Rob Paulsen as Fowlmouth and Arnold the Pitbull *Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon *Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume and Li'l Sneezer *Cree Summer as Elmyra Duff and Mary Melody *Candi Milo as Sweetie Bird ''Animaniacs'' *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Pinky and Dr. Otto Scratchansniff *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner and Walter Wolf *Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner, Hello Nurse and Marita *Maurice LaMarche as The Brain, Squit and The Godpigeon *Frank Welker as Thaddeus Plotz, Ralph T. Guard, Runt, Buttons and Flavio *Chick Vennera as Pesto *John Mariano as Bobby * as Skippy Squirrel *Sherri Stoner as Slappy Squirrel *Bernadette Peters as Rita *Julie Brown as Minerva Mink *Laura Mooney as Katie Ka-Boom *Nancy Cartwright as Mindy ''Casper the Friendly Ghost'' * as Casper the Friendly Ghost *Kath Soucie as Kat Harvey *Dan Castellaneta as Dr. James Harvey *Rob Paulsen as Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost and Screechy * as Poil *Jess Harnell as Fatso * as Stretch *Joe Alaskey as Stinkie *Tress MacNeille as Ms. Banshee * as Mrs. C *Tara Strong as Wendy the Good Little Witch * as Hot Stuff the Little Devil *TBA as Spooky's Mom *TBA as Spooky's Dad ''Baby Huey'' *Joe Alaskey as Baby Huey * as Mama * as Papa *Greg Burson as the Fox ''Herman and Katnip'' * as Herman *Joe Alaskey as Katnip *Tara Strong, Greg Burson and Charlie Adler as Herman's mice friends *Jeff Bennett as Henry *Grey DeLisle as Bertha ''Little Audrey'' *Grey DeLisle as Little Audrey (Audrey Smith) *Candi Milo as Mrs. Smith and Grandma Smith *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smith *Charlie Adler as Melvin Wisenheimer and Tiny ''Buzzy the Crow'' * as Buzzy the Crow *Joe Alaskey as Katnip Reception Still under construction... Broadcast history Still under construction... International airings Still under construction... Trivia *This is the first Looney Tunes media where Bugs Bunny is voiced by Joe Alaskey and the first with Greg Burson not voicing any of the Looney Tunes characters. *One of the first TV programs in Harvey Entertainment-related media to be broadcast in surround sound. Still under construction... Category:Shows Category:Series Category:Looney Tunes Category:Crossovers Category:The Looney Tunes and Casper Show